Injection training devices are known, for example, U.S. Patent Appl. 2012/0015336, discloses an injection training device to simulate both a manual syringe and an auto-injector. This device unfortunately does not audibly signal the user that the simulated injection procedure is in progress. There is only an initial sound when the device is fired and then a sound at the end of the simulated injection, with no sound emitted during the injection process. Likewise, there is no visual indication that the simulated injection procedure is in progress. There is only visual indication that the device is ready for an injection and then a different indication the simulated procedure is complete. There is no visual signal as the procedure progresses. Additionally, this prior known simulator does not include a so-called dummy or demo syringe to simulate the frictional resistive forces caused by the interaction of a movable piston with the sidewalls of the container barrel. The absence of simulating the resistive forces in these prior known training devices is a disadvantage to patient because they will not experience a realistic tactile feel of a true simulated injection.
In light of the deficiencies of the known injection training devices, there exists a need for more realistic training devices that closely simulate real-life commercial auto-injection devices. Our invention satisfies these needs by providing a training device that provides a user or patient being trained with tactile and visual feedback of the simulated injection procedure as it occurs in real time. Other benefits and objectives of our invention will become evident from the following more detailed description and included drawings.